Another Beginning
by Lithian
Summary: After both wars, peace has finally been ascertained. Or so everyone thought. Read for more!


**Another Beginning**

By Lithian

It's C.E. 78 and everything is finally at peace. All mobile suits were destroyed as were the high-class space ships and other arms. But with all good there must be an evil and that is called ASC –Animal Split Cell. It is an organization put together by the Earth Alliance to create humans with split animal cells. They are secretly building mobile suits of the GUNDAM caliber, with nuclear power and making new space ships not only for their use but also for the Alliance. This was all secret until that fateful day. Two of the ASC's creations escaped with their assigned mobile suits, the Loupa and Kojote.

Alexae and Karina, the two girls that escaped, ended up in Orb territory after a fierce battle to escape the grip of the ASC. When the news gets out about the break in the treaty Orb tries to settle things without taking any lives. But we know how long-lived that was. Soon they too were drawn into the war. About a year after all of this happened, new mobile suits were made, and space and battle ships were brought back. The fighting is getting ugly once more, so what will happen?

Copyright Note: I do not own any of the original Gundam SEED/Destiny characters nor the original plot. However my own created characters and this story/idea are copyright to me, Lithian. If you try to pass this off as your own, I shall send my coyote minions after you! –cackles-

**Chapter 1 **Escape

The day had started off like any other had for the past seventeen years of her life. Alexae and Karina had been taken from their small room (they called it a cell, however) and were given breakfast. Then from there they bathed and were checked out by the ASC's medical team. For Alexae that was the most embarrassing part of the day since you were completely naked. So from there, she went through hand to hand combat, shooting range, and then mobile suit simulators. Well the simulators were for the lower ranking people. She and Karina were both Ensigns so they had already been given mobile suits.

Now, as Karina and Alexae dressed in their pilot suits, each sighed. There were always guards everywhere and it sucked considering they could never discuss things privately. Leaning toward Karina, Alexae smiled and whispered, "So we are still on track for tonight?"

The other girl nodded in response and smiled. Yes –their breakout would commence as scheduled. They only wished they could take everyone with them. The lab was not a nice place to grow up. They had never really had a childhood since they were made to fight… Being the only real thing drilled in to them day by day. However Karina and Alexae were able to keep stable minds while some of the others had ended up killing themselves. Fixing their gloves, each headed towards the sparring dome where their mobile suits were waiting. The terrain was made up of hills and trees and the area was very large, making it easy to move around.

Sitting comfortably in the cockpit, Alexae took in a deep breath and put on her serious façade. She couldn't let on to the technicians that she was holding back. If she truly went all out, she and Karina would get seriously hurt. "You ready Kari?" Alexae asked with a smirk.

Looking up to her monitor, Karina arched an eyebrow. "Well yes. But" Then she was cut off by an 'Alright!' from Alexae who had shifted the Kojote into its quadruped mode. Her suit was fast but Karina's reactions were as well. Dodging an oncoming head butt, she pulled out her beam rifle. Knowing she wasn't allowed to hit Alexae (like she would anyway); she shot right where her friend had planned on landing. Smiling into the monitor she saw Alexae look up and stick her tongue out.

"Lucky shot." She said. Shifting back to the upright stance she grabbed her beam saber and charged forward. Karina jumped back and ended up hitting the dome wall. Slashing right next to the Loupa's head Alexae stepped back a few feet. The red light in the corner of the training area was flashing –signaling that it was time to stop. Both girls let out deep breaths that they had been holding in most of the time they were fighting. Powering down, they opened the cockpits and slowly made their ways down on the foot tether.

Two guards came to retrieve them at the exit of the dome, allowed them to shower and change back in to their bland teal uniforms, and then brought them to the dining hall. "You know how long you have to eat. Hurry up." One guard said gruffly. The girls nodded and quickly made their way through the line, picking up their pills at the end. Sitting down at an empty table, away from the guards, Alexae and Karina smiled at one another. It was coming soon. Once everyone was back in their rooms and the guards had gone back to the camera office –they'd make a break for it.

Finishing up their meals they threw the trash away and set the trays in a pile on top of the trashcan. Back in their room the girls plopped on their beds and sighed. Each day was stressful. Last night they requested to go to bed early, so by getting more sleep the night before they would make up late tonight and have more energy. As the lights were turned off, a guard walked by their room and flashed a light inside to make sure they were in bed. Satisfied he moved on and soon enough all the guards were back in the camera room.

Knowing now was their chance, the girls put on the shoes and slowly made their way to the door. Alexae picked at the lock until finally she was able to open the door swiftly. Instead of being timid about things they would have to make a run for it. The guards would catch on pretty soon. Crouching as they walked, Alexae's bronze hued hair fell over her shoulders. Looking behind her up at the ceiling she saw a camera catch their movements and realized they were found out. "RUN!" She yelled to Karina.

Both took off towards the hanger where their mobile suits were, jumping down flights of stairs to save time. Behind them were the hasty footsteps of the guards, some shouting at them to stop even though they knew they wouldn't be able to catch up.

Right as Karina and Alexae reached the hanger the doors began to close. "Shit…" Karina said. Starting at a run once more, she rolled under the door as it began to shut, and soon after her friend did the same. Ok so at least they were in the hanger with the suits.

Pushing up a lever Alexae turned on the lights, realized no one was around, and grinned. Then again they didn't have time to just stand here. Ushering Karina up the ramp to their cockpits, the girls entered their mobile suits with exasperated sighs. Powering up the mechs it suddenly hit them that they were on the last leg to freedom. But sudden loud thuds woke them from their trance and each turned on the communication monitor.

"This is going to be a messy exit…" Alexae said voice serious and eyes narrowed. She knew what was waiting for them outside. Other mobile suits. Not as powerful as the Loup and Kojote but still –mobile suits.

Karina nodded in agreement and then before you could say 'hip hop' the two friends took off through the hanger ceiling. The building quickly collapsed considering its support beams were totally gone. Up in the night sky hovered the Kojote and Loupa, the girls looking around at the Alliance's forces. However before they could get a good spot on them all they were already being shot at.

Pulling out their beam rifles, both of them began taking out suit after suit. For a minute there they thought that they were scott free. But that was too good to be true. Out of no where more Strike Daggers appeared and began attacking, it seemed, from every angle. "We've got to get outta here, follow me!" Alexae said. Silently Karina agreed, watching her friend's back as they took off. The night only seemed to get darker but that did not affect the girls in the least considering their animal sides. What they didn't know was how close to Orb they had come.

Karina was having trouble focusing as was Alexae. Their power wasn't low –no, considering the suits were nuclear powered- but they kept on getting hit which was causing their defenses to go down. Then suddenly Karina screamed and their was an explosion that came from behind Alexae whirled around and saw that one of Karina's thrusters had been hit and she was steadily falling. Grabbing onto the Loupa she pushed harder, the Kojote bolting forward at a much faster speed than before. However it seemed their phase-shift armor was wearing off leaving both suits vulnerable. And then it came… The shot which sent the two friends tumbling in to Orb territory. Knowing they couldn't go any farther the Alliance pulled back, however they also knew that the world would no longer be at peace.

The landing had been so hard that it had knocked both girls out, considering they weren't wearing their helmets. By sunrise Orb forces had already surrounded the area and extracted the two pilots, placing them in cuffs and laying them under a tent with guards surrounding them. Asuran stood above Karina and Alexae, inspecting the tattooed barcodes on the side of their necks. Wondering what it meant he figured he would ask when they woke up. Suddenly a helicopter began to descend not far off, sporting the Attha family crest. Cagalli appeared in her uniform and began in the direction of Asuran and the captives.

As she too stood over the girls, she cocked her head slightly and sighed. "So, they are the pilots of those two suits?" She asked, looking over her shoulder to see the mobile suits which were being analyzed by some technicians.

Nodding in response Asuran sat down on a chair and watched them. Then he spotted something –Alexae's eyes were fluttering open. At first she was confused, seeing that she was under a tent, and that her wrists had been handcuffed. Looking around she spotted a man and woman, and Karina who was apparently either unconscious or asleep. Either way this seemed bad. Where were they? In Alliance territory or somewhere else? "Where are we? And where are our mobile suits!" She asked, almost yelling. She didn't want to admit it, but she was scared. This hadn't been expected, yet they should have taken into consideration that it was possible for them to falter. Damning herself Alexae shifted her eyes back and forth between the man and woman who stared at her coolly, waiting for her to calm down.

"You are in Orb territory. We have taken control of those mobile suits and have also arrested you and your friend there." Asuran said.

'Orb? Where is that?' Alexae wondered. They had never been told about the outside world so of course she wouldn't know anything about it. From behind her on the other stretcher, Karina groaned. "My head hurts…" She said, opening her eyes to only be as shocked as Alexae had been. "Uhm, where are we?" She asked, blinking.

Alexae turned to look at her, "A place called 'Orb' apparently." Her friend sat up and looked around, watching as the Loupa was being walked on and the cockpit was being surveyed by strangers. A sudden burst of anger shot through her and Karina jumped from the cot, racing towards her mobile suit. "Get off my Loupa! Bastards!" She yelled. However she was suddenly grabbed by guards who began to drag her back to the tent. Alexae looked down to her cuffed hands, wanting to cry. They had only wanted freedom and now they were captured once more? This SUCKED.

With a heavy sigh, Cagalli and Asuran turned to one of the guards, "Take them back with us… There are questions which need to be answered." Cagalli said, Asuran nodding to do as his wife ordered. As they began to board the helicopter, the Kojote and Loupa were being loaded on to large transport vehicles. The two girls looked at one another, eyes watery for fear of what was to come.

**AN**: Okay so I know this is a short chapter but I figured I got the point across as to what happened. Alright! Karina and Alexae have been captured by the Orb government, as has the two secret mobile suits that ACS had built. Once the girls are interrogated, will they tell Cagalli and Asuran what happened and who they are? Wait and see in Chapter Two!

I would also appreciate some reviews :D THANKS!


End file.
